


Jingle Bells/Sleigh Bells

by loracarol



Series: 25 Days of Fic [17]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Tumblr, Tumblr Memes, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place the holiday season after Yasu shows up.</p><p>Based on/inspired by the fable <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belling_the_cat">The Belling of the Cat</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Bells/Sleigh Bells

"I wish we could put a bell on him" Mai muttered after Naru had managed to sneak up on her, making her jump. 

"Ah, but who among us would tie the bell around his neck?" Yasu asked the room. 

There was silence as everyone pondered doing so, and shuddered. 

"I mean, if we could tell when he left his office, at least-!" Mai continued, ranting.

Yasu was about to retort when he stopped, and got a thoughtful look on his face. "I may be able to do something about that" he answered instead, "there are some things I'll need to get, of course, and we'll have to wait until he's out of the office, but..." 

Everyone stared at him in both shock and awe. 

Two days later Yasu whispered to Monk and Mai that he had all the stuff, and they passed the message on. Unfortunately, the plan had to wait, as Naru did not leave his office, but three days after that, he and Lin had to leave to go and send some packages. 

"They're gone!" Ayako said, watching from the window. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" John asked.

"Thank you Ayako, and, John, of course it is!" Yasu said, pulling out a plastic bag of electronics, and some hardware equipment from his computer bag. He smirked. "To business."

...

When Naru returned that evening, everyone else had clocked out, Lin and him having been stuck in traffic. With a roll of his eyes, he opened his door to go into his office, and froze when he heard the slight jingle of sleigh bells. 

There was nothing on his door, though, and he frowned. Looking all over his office he found nothing that would make that noise, Looking in the main part of the SPR building also didn't help, and his frown grew worse. 

Shutting the door, he missed that there was a tiny metal insert from a musical card glued to the top of his door, with a transceiver in the door jam. 

Yasu had done his job well. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if what Yasu did is actually possible, but pretend?


End file.
